A Black Mercedes
by Robin230
Summary: Wearing a mini skirt, heels, and a blue lace thong Alice doesn't show, so I take a ride in Carlisle's Mercedes. Rated M for Lemons and language. AU/ a little OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer not me.**

BPOV

I was waiting in the parking lot, trying to pass the time. I was supposed to be waiting for Alice to arrive. I missed her, it had been weeks since we actually had a chance to hang out and do something. But...I was still waiting, why did I decide on my white mini skirt and blouse today. I looked down at my watch, and then back towards the road. Geez, why hasn't Alice showed up yet. It was already 5 o'clock and I knew she left Jasper over an hour ago. I looked around outside... I was growing tired by the minute. It was so empty, where was everyone? There wasn't a car, or body in sight. I look back down the road and see Carlisle's black Mercedes speeding towards me. I jump out of the way, scared it might hit me. Carlisle steps out of the car. He chuckles, he looks like a Greek god. I look up at him and meet his piercing blue eyes, his blonde hair sticking up in all directions. I want to run my fingers through that hair so badly. Was it really as soft as it looked? I look at his biceps, his chest, and the tight black T-shirt he's wearing with his dark blue jeans. I trail my eyes back over to his chest, and downwards, trying to find the faint outline where his cock would lay. Would it be really big, small, or massive? My eyebrows furrow and I bite my lip as I try to see his length...

_Oh shit_, I blush. Did he notice me eye-fuck him? O god, did I really just I eye-fuck Carlisle? My cheeks turn even redder. Why could I only think about this man in front of me instead of Edward? Carlisle smirks from his car and lightly chuckles again, approaching me slowly.

"Isabella..." he spoke, in the most perfect soothing voice. It was like velvet. My heart started to race. I could feel my blue thong getting wet. "Sorry, Alice couldn't make it, she had some shopping to do and so I finally have the pleasure of picking you up." He smirked.

I walk up to the car slowly. While he stands next to my door gesturing for me to enter. I was hoping he wouldn't catch the scent of my arousal. Too late, as I pass by him, I could hear him inhale a deep breath.

"Bella..." Carlisle growls.

I quickly sit down in my seat before he could say another word. Carlisle slams the door closed with a little more force then necessary. He walks around to the driver side. Shaking his head.

Carlisle sits in his seat, and turns on the engine. The roar of it, makes my panties even wetter.

"I didn't know you liked cars, so much Bella..."

I look out the window, trying to hide my blush.

"Try not to wet my seats," Carlisle chuckles.

No matter how horny I am, I manage a yawn. The scenery continues to pass by.

...

I stare at Carlisle for the longest time. His muscular arms hold the starring wheel. While his hands grip it tightly. I could see his knuckles turning a ghost white. Any minute I was thinking the steering wheel would break apart under his strong grasp. For some reason the thought excited me.

"See something you like?" Carlisle asked casually.

I couldn't help it. His voice excited me. The scent of my arousal must have got thicker.

"Isabella...," he growls. "Take off that fucking skirt..."

I move my hands downward slowly pulling my skirt off and kicking it off my heels as it pools at my feet. I could smell my own arousal now. The scent of the car becomes filled with it. I look over at Carlisle. His eyes are black with lust now, but he continues to stare ahead at the road.

"Take off the thong Isabella..."

I slide my thong off slowly. I part my legs. I can't take it anymore. I need some friction. My hand moves slowly towards my wet cunt. I slide my fingers up and down my folds.

"Ugh... Carlisle" I let out a moan as I close my eyes.

I could feel the car pick up speed. I began stroking myself slowly, rubbing my clit in a circle, pinching it, and twisting it. I stroke the inside of my folds.

"Oh, fuck. Carlisle..." I moan. I thrust two of my fingers inside of my wet, hot, pussy. Slowly, and then faster and faster. My head thrashes back and fourth against the seat. My pace gets faster and faster now.

"Oh fuck. Oh fuck. I'm gonna cum." I'm panting I pinch down on my clit.

"Oh Carlisle!!," I scream. I'm panting heavily.

I bring my fingers to my mouth and start sucking on them.

"Ugh, soo good." I open my eyes and look over at Carlisle. He's watching me intently with his mouth open. The whole area of his eyes are a dark black. He's breathing deeply. This time I chuckle at him and give him my best sexy smirk. Carlisle slams the brake. The car skids to a stop.

Carlisle gets out of the car. In a blink of an eye, he opens my door, and carries me out to the front of his hood, fireman style.

"You wanted this, love." Carlisle growls. I bite my lip. I could feel the cum dripping down my inner thighs. Carlisle turns me around and pushes me roughly down to the hood of the car. My hands reach out to break my fall. I'm bent over the sexy black mercedes, my ass in the air. I wanted him to take me, pound into me hard, and fast.

"Good girl, Bella." I can see his smirk over my shoulder. I spread my legs and rip my top over my head. I lay topless on his hood. He walks straight up behind me. His hand reaches down, and grabs my dripping pussy. "Why so wet love?" He begins rubbing, stroking the inside of my folds, circling my clit. I let out a moan, it feels so good. I don't want him to stop, I never want him to stop. My ability to think is gone. I want this man. No, I need this man. I want him to fuck me hard from behind-on the hood of his car. I panting and thrusting my body pack towards his hand to get more friction.

"Uhhh fuck! Mmmm, Carlisle. FUCK, Oh, god! Please, please don't stop!!" I bite my lip. Trying to hold back my moans. I'm shaking.

"Keep telling me you want me love, don't stop..." he growls.

"Fuck! I want you Carlisle. Fuck me, hard please!" I beg.

I could feel my orgasm approaching. I was going to explode. Carlisle had other plans, he stops and before I could whimper in protest, he thrusted into me from behind.

"Uhhhhhhhhhh, Oh, god. Fuck, Carlisle!" I scream. I grab on to the hood of the car for dear life as Carlisle thrusts into me hard and rough from behind. I could barely feel my barrier break. On the first thrust I could feel a dull ache, and then the pleasure just got more and more intense with each thrust and each withdrawal. My body was on fire. I was in pure bliss, on ecstasy. He pounded into me never slowing down, only going faster, and faster.

I could feel my first orgasm approaching. I screamed his name. He kept going, and pounding, I could hear his grunts. The slapping of our two bodies together. I came a second time, milking his cock, clamping down on it.

"Oh, god.... Carlisle. More... please.. more!"

I'm panting, and whimpering. Carlisle groans loudly.

"Cum with me Bella, let me feel that tight wet pussy clamp down on me..."

"Ohhhhh, fuck Carlisle!!! I scream. Before I could hear the birds flying from the trees around us, I felt his cool wet semen coat my inner walls.

"Uhhh, fuck Bella..." Carlisle says as he empties himself inside me with one last thrust.

Carlisle pulls out and stuffs his cock back in his jeans.

I look back over at him. I laugh lightly. He smiles at me. I try to turn my body so I sit on the hood of the car, but I start to fall. Carlisle catches me before I hit the ground.

"Um, wow, I don't think I can walk right now..." I laugh

He softly helps me sit on the hood of his car. Carlisle chuckles. He smiles and looks away, rubbing his neck. "Um, yea sorry about that." I look away from him and smile.

Pain shoots through me "Uhhh," I moan out as I grab my lower abdomen. My smile turns into a frown.

Carlisle looks back over at me and gasps. I look down at myself, and notice the blood pooling down my inner thigh. A lot of blood. I look up at him and meet his eyes. His wonderful blue now transforming in to a pitch black...

**So that's my little one shot! Please review! Tell me what you think :P**

**The picture I have in mind of Carlisle's sexy black Mercedes is on my profile. Check it out!**

**If you did read The Library, it is a little similar but I tried to change it as much as possible using the characters Carlisle and Bella. **

**Lastly things you may be confused about.**

**Yes... Carlisle has spiky hair. Or w/e in this one. So I'm sorry for all the readers who hate me and like it neatly put back. I just think Peter Facinelli looks hotter when his hair is up. Spiked or what not, not so neat. And I am aware Peter F. Does have brown hair and green eyes.**

**I'm also aware that in the book and movie the vampires have light brown eyes, but I think it's just more unique if they have their own colors and they're still vampires.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer not me.**

**CPOV**

When I saw her blood pooling down her inner thighs, I lost over three hundred years worth of control in a matter of seconds. All I could smell was the sweet stench of blood as it filled the air around me. Venom began salivating in my mouth. I smirked. I wanted her. I wanted to take her. I looked in to her deep brown doe eyes and saw a flash of fear. My smirk dropped, my heart cringed at the sight. I can't destroy her not like this. My eyes move slowly down her bodice and my attention is drawn to the small drops of blood now coating the cement. Such a waste...

I bend down and meet her crimson center. I inhale deeply, and let my breath back out. Her body shivers. Goosebumps begin to form over her creamy pale skin. I begin to lick her thigh in long languid strokes. She lets out a low moan.

"O, Carlisle...." Her head tilts back. She spreads her legs further. Her moans fuel me further. I can feel her tugging on my hair. Once I'm done flicking my tongue back and fourth across her thigh, I start on the treasure of her heat. I dart my tongue out between her two folds.

"Fuck... "she pants. _Oh God, _what has this woman done to me? My arms wrap around her waist. My hands reach out and grab her ass. I roughly place her on the edge of the hood. I prop her legs up on the front bumper. I push them open so she can straddle my face. Beautiful... I can see every inch of her blood dripping cunt. My tongue moves up and down her folds and I quickly part them with my cool tongue.

"Oh Fuck....." She whimpers. Her eyes drift slowly closed. She bites her lip in anticipation.

I moan, I will never get enough of this woman. The vibrations from me cause her to push her wet sex further into my face. I pull back. I let my nose brush up and down her clit while taking an unnecessary breath. She will be the death of me. I insert two fingers into her core, and she thrusts in to my fingers. Raising her hips to gain more friction.

"Carlisle... yes!... please! please!" She moans.

Her whole body now lays sprawled on the hood while I drive my fingers into her. She lets out small whimpers while her head moves side to side. I add another. My mouth lowers to her clit, and I begin licking and sucking at a rapid pace. Her arousal fills the air around me in the sweetest aroma. Bella lets out a low moan.

"Oh, Carlisle... please, please.... please, don't stop!" She begs.

Her body clenches around my fingers. I speed up my movements. Her toes start to curl. Her legs clamp shut on my head. I use my other hand to hold her still while my movements never falter. She lets out another piercing scream. I help ride out her orgasm, slowing my fingers down as they drive into her. Her heart pounds in her chest while her body is a flush pink all over. I lick slowly over her pussy and thighs catching every last drop of blood and cum from her arousal. She hums in approval, her mouth slowly parting open. I stand up and look at her, she is breathtaking. A human goddess... her mahogany hair flows down in soft waves, her pink nipples still standing erect on her soft rounded breasts. Her skin, so soft, beautiful willing me to caress. I drag a finger up her inner thigh, staring at her face, her luscious lips. I could hear her heart beat steadying. Her eyes fluttering closed. She's about to fall asleep.

At human speed I dress her, carefully pulling her blue thong and white skirt up her creamy legs. I pull her top slowly over her head not to wake her. She is so beautiful. I carry her bridal style to the passenger side of the car, and gently place her in her seat. I hurry to my door, quickly turning on the engine. I look over at my angel sleeping. My angel. In a matter of minutes I have fallen for her. The sex, sure it was amazing, but I feel so much more for her now more then I ever did with Esme. It will pain me to ever leave Bella's side again. Esme was my wife. She was everything to me until she died. The Volturi had killed her for reasons I still did not know. It could have been an accident but I refused to believe it. Her body was pushed into the flames of a newborn Victoria had created. The Volturi was getting rid of the last one, a girl we said we would look out for, but the Volturi argued against.

As I drove down the road only listening to the silent hum of the engine and Bella's soft heartbeat, I thought about Edward. Alice didn't see this coming, if she did she would have never allowed me to pick up Bella. Why would she let me do such a thing, if it will hurt him? She knew I had some feelings toward her but because of Edward, I knew I could never explore them. She was my angel, my Bella. My wonderful Bella and I loved her.

**BPOV**

I was dreaming of Carlisle. I imagined him taking me from behind, lapping up my blood with his cool tongue. I let out a soft moan. He looked at me with such passion, such love, my heart couldn't bear. When he touched me I felt a special connection I never had with Edward. He was always the father figure of the house, but now... I was attracted to him, and I could feel another strong emotion in the pit of my heart, I didn't know what it was. I began to stir...

"Oh, Carlisle..." I moaned before I woke up.

As my eyes fluttered open, I didn't recognize where I was. I was in a car. I took in a deep breath, and closed my eyes. I smelled a familiar musky scent like woods and cinnamon. I looked over at Carlisle. His muscular arms holding the steering wheel while his hands gripped it tightly. His ocean blue eyes staring out onto the road. It wasn't a dream... _Oh, God. _What have I done?!

Edward? What about Edward? My hear beat raced, I began to panic, I started chewing on my lip furiously. Why did I do that? I remembered touching myself in front of him, why had I done that? My hand ran through my hair. Geez, was I on drugs or something? That's it! Someone had to slip me something, I never act in that way, with Carlisle nonetheless, why did I have some sudden motivation to try to seduce him? I turned in to a complete whore. I let out a shaky breath. I just slept with my boyfriend's father! Well figure-father of course, but still, what had I done? My brow furrowed.

Carlisle let out a breath and I suddenly remembered his presence.

"Sorry, Carlisle, I'm so, so sorry." I whimpered. Looking at him with anguish in my eyes. He continued to stare at the road. His eyes briefly closed, and opened again.

He didn't say anything. I turned my head to the window, and began to cry softly. Twenty minutes had passed and we were still driving by forest area. When we left, I knew I was only a thirty minute drive away from home. Nothing out the window now looked vaguely familiar. I stopped crying ten minutes ago there is nothing I could have done to take back. I stared out the window at a broken down sign down the road.

"Carlisle?" I asked. "Where are we?"

**Alright sorry it took so long to update. I originally didn't plan to extend this one-shot but left it open just in case. :) **

**I still need to finish updating my other story **_**Meeting You**_**, and I have no idea why I haven't done so yet cause the next chapter is already 3/4 complete.**

**Anyways. Review. I'm a little disappointed in this chapter. It's not as hot, and I guess it's more over the intro to the story. But anyways please review! Tell me where you want this story to go. I going to continue trying to write this chapter tonight. I only stopped because I want this chapter out for some reason at this minute. Leave a review!! It takes like 30 seconds. Pretty please? **

**Looking for a Beta... I know my writing skills are mediocre at best. I'm a high school student lol what do you want? My friends always have something to pick at from my essays.**

**Shout Outs**

**Kellan's Mistress (love your name by the way) :P**

**IGOTEAMEDWARD**

**Sarmoti**

**vikingglass25**

**Jolie Cullen**

**Thanks so much for reviewing! :) **

**It means a lot**


	3. Chapter 3

**Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer not me.**

"Carlisle?" I asked. "Where are we?"

**CPOV**

I heard her waking up, her sharp intake of breath when she realized where she was. I could sense she was faced with unease as her once steady heart beat began to pound faster and faster. She mumbled her sorry's. Looking over at me with such pain in her eyes. I was disappointed in myself. I should never have allowed my actions to continue, but I did. In my eyes, as well as a sweet and innocent girl she was a vixen, and I took advantage of her. I couldn't look at her. I suffered to see her this way and now we had to head back to the family house. What was I going to do? After her soft crying had died down, she asked me a question.

"Carlisle? Where are we?"

I let out a deep breath before I spoke. "The rest of the family are at a cottage up north of Victoria, it's a little west of Vancouver . Alice planned everything out before I picked you up. She must have settled everything with your father. Since it's the long weekend, I guess your staying up there until then."

"Carlisle?" Bella asked. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know Bella, I don't know..." I said. I couldn't think. Why had this happened? I left it at a pause while her gaze drifted back to the window. There was a long moment of silence before I spoke again. I had to just tell her I love her, let myself explain. For the first time in centuries I was nervous about a woman. I need to just say it, tell her how I feel before I cowered out of it. My hand gripped the steering wheel tightly. I turned to look at my beautiful angel. Her hand rested on her cheek as she held her gaze out the window. "Bella, I lo-"

My words were cut off from the ringing of my cellphone. I pulled out my Blackberry and brought it to my ear. I looked at Bella, she was still watching the scenery pass by through her window. I pressed the talk button, while gazing out onto the road. I already knew who it was. It had to be Alice. I didn't speak.

"Carlisle," Alice spoke softly so I could only hear. "I'm sorry... Edward has left. He's gone Carlisle. He read my thoughts and saw you and Bella. He knows what will happen and he has decided to back down for Bella's sake. He is however in pain. Much pain, I don't know what he's going to do." Alice was frightened. "Get here as fast as you can."

"What's going to happen between Bella and I, Alice? What should I do? I asked in a volume Bella wouldn't be able to hear.

"If I tell you Carlisle, I think it would change. For now, just tell her how you feel." Alice hung up before I could speak another word.

I let out an unnecessary breath. I stared intently out the window gradually picking up speed trying to fulfill Alice's plea to get there soon. I took a quick glance over at my angel. "Bella, I love you." She turned to face me, her lips parted. "I know we rushed into things, but that doesn't change how I feel. I love you Bella it's everything about you. Your scent, your body, your personality, the way your eyes light up, how selfless you are, always putting the needs of others before your own. I feel as though in a way you were made for me..." I paused.

"I know I had feelings for you from the moment I met you, but because of Edward, I knew I could never explore them. What I feel for you... I know it won't change Bella, it will last for an eternity." I looked over at my angel.

Bella was crying softly her body turned to me as she looked down at her hands in her lap. "Edward... what about Edward?" Bella asked. It pained me to see her cry.

"He knows, Alice saw what would happen. He was there when she had the vision and he saw it in her mind. Isabella please tell me how you feel." I begged her.

"Carlisle... I don't know. I know I feel something towards you, it may be a lot stronger then Edward, but I don't know, this is just so much." She turned away and stared out the window again. I looked back toward the road and shut my eyes, preparing myself for what I was going to say next.

"Alice... Alice also said she saw something else but wouldn't tell me. She was afraid the future may change. Edward by the way has left. He has agreed to back off a little to see where this may take us. He is in pain of course, but I guess he just wants to see you happy. Bella please tell me how you feel."

I looked back over to her, knowing my face showed a mask of grief. She looked at me and then intently at the glass on the window. Her tears still coming down softly. I reached out and placed my hand in hers laying it in her lap. I was happy she didn't move away. Instead she clasped my hand tightly then intwined our fingers together. Her tears slowly stopped falling.

...

As we pulled up the long driveway to the cottage, Bella gasped. The corners of her lip turned into a smile. When I finally parked, she quickly stepped out of the car to stop and look.

"It's gorgeous." Bella's eyes trailed along the house. I turned off the engine and hurried over to her, securing her hand in mine as we walked towards the door. A bouncing Alice appeared running down the driveway. She had a bright smile on her face.

"Bella!" Alice called. Our hands dropped. While Alice pulled her into a hug. "I have so much to tell you," she squealed. Both girls linked arms and walked toward the house. I walked behind the girls. I couldn't help but stare at Bella's flowing skirt, and her lovely rounded ass. Fuck... pictures of her moaning and whimpering flew across my mind. Palming her breasts and ass while she let out whimpers and small pleas, thrusting my fingers into her wet heat, moving my fingers up and down her folds, carefully stroking them. My cock twitched in my jeans, while I swallowed the venom salivating in my mouth. Alice looked over at me and winked. Wow, snap out of it Carlisle...

**BPOV**

The cottage was absolutely stunning. As I walked out of the car, Carlisle held my hand in his, the familiar connection was back, like we new so much about each other already from a mere touch. I looked up at him and he smiled at me. How could I have not known how I felt about him all this time? Alice was busy chattering away about all the shopping we had to do. I laughed. It was good to be around her again. Graduation was finally over, the summer quickly ending. It was Labor Day weekend and I was going to spend it with my second family.

As we approached the house, Alice opened the door and I stepped inside. It was beautiful. I stood in awe in the foyer. Before I knew it Alice darted past me and hurried up the winding staircase. She had a small smirk on her face. As I watched her, I felt Carlisle come up behind me. He put his arms around my waist and pulled me into his embrace. He inhaled as he leaned into my neck and planted a chaste kiss.

"Bella..." he breathed.

I could smell the musky scent of woods and cinnamon. How could this feel so perfect, so right? My body fell perfectly in his. The feeling of him holding me, the way he comforted me just made me feel safe, like nothing in the world could harm me in his arms. I closed my eyes and tilted my head to the side to give him better access to my neck. He began placing butterfly kisses up and down, under my ear. I fell into bliss from his cool soft lips. The feeling was euphoric he sent warm shivers down my spine. I love Carlisle... Edward has never made me feel this way. He was always so reserved. Always looking out for my safety, treating me like a child. I loved Edward, but the way I felt with Carlisle, the way he looked at me and I-him, it was the same look Jasper and Alice shared, Emmet and Rosalie. Despite our human age gap, I knew this was meant to be. I turned around to face him, and wrapped my own arms along his waist. I placed my head on his marble chest.

"Carlisle, I love you..." I said softly.

"I love you too Bella," he placed a kiss in my hair, while he wrapped his arms a little tighter around me, like he was afraid I would disappear.

I barely heard the footsteps coming down the stairs until I heard his voice. "Well, well, well, so it's true?" Emmett laughed, letting out a throaty chuckle. "So it's Bella and pop's now?" I turned around to face the rest of the Cullens, Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice. I blushed, which just made Emmett laugh a little harder. Alice and Jasper smiled at me, they were holding each other in an embrace as well.

"Comon, I think the human needs some food," Alice cheered. She made her way down the rest of the stairs, and grabbed my arm, quickly pulling me away from Carlisle only letting me give him a quick smile and nod before I was dragged into the kitchen.

"So what am I having?" I asked Alice, I was still smiling, I felt so happy and carefree. I sat down on one of the bar stools next to the island, resting one hand under my head.

"How, about some pancakes, maple syrup and light powdered sugar?" She asked, as she moved around opening the fridge and cabinets at an inhuman pace.

"Isn't it ten o'clock?" I asked, one eyebrow raised up at her.

"It's never too late to have pancakes." She replied, mixing the batter in a bowl.

**APOV**

I was making pancakes for Bella, when I started to think about the day events. The first thing that displayed itself was the vision of Bella and Carlisle.

We were in the woods hunting when the vision came to me. Bella touching herself, her on the hood of the car, as Carlisle pounded in to her. Then the blood and what was to come after I never would have expected. I saw Carlisle look at Bella with so much love, and sorrow for what he had done, I would have cried if I was human. I watched him slowly dress her, carrying her bridal style and softly placing her in her seat and start to drive. The mask of grief and pain evident on his face. When the vision was over, I quickly scanned the future. Bella like always, I saw turning into a vampire but now it was to come sooner then later. I also saw Bella and Carlisle standing on the beach in front of Emmett and a bible. Their hands were clasped together. Both of them looking at each other with so much love, my heart gave out immensely. Carlisle was wearing a tux, and Bella was wearing a beautiful wedding dress. It was there wedding. Still in the vision I could feel venom brimming my eyes. I clutched my own hand to my heart. I blinked the vision away and gasped. Edward was looking at me. He face filled with extreme anguish. He was heartbroken.

"Edward... I... I'm so, so, sorry." I started to sob the tears I wanted never falling. Edward nodded his head. Hurt and agony so clear in his eyes.

"I'll let them be..." He took off running. His face turned pale, expressionless. Emmett and Rosalie looked over at me, and back to the path, that Edward just ran off to.

"What happened?" Rosalie asked, her solemn gaze looking over at Edward's trail.

"I'll explain later." Jasper embraced me from behind, quickly calming me down sending waves of peacefulness into my body. "Let's get back to the house, Carlisle and Bella will arrive in the next few hours."

...

I closed my eyes and let out a deep breath, placing a smile on my face as I looked at Bella again. We were in the kitchen.

"So would you like chocolate or blueberry pancakes?" I asked.

"Blueberry," she responded. Smiling almost ear to ear.

**A/N**

**The more reviews the faster I'll post :) **

**There will be a link to the picture of the cottage on my profile. Take a look.**

**Don't forget send me ideas where you see this story going or what you would like to happen. It will help me with ideas, and avoid some of my writer's block. **

**Thanks for all the reviews and some criticism does help. Thanks to everyone that added this story to their favorite's or added it to their story alerts. It means a lot, thank you. :)**


End file.
